


【好茶/朝耀】顺时逆转，逆时顺转

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 2020好茶日贺文。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), IggyChu - Relationship, 朝耀
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Kudos: 1





	【好茶/朝耀】顺时逆转，逆时顺转

**Author's Note:**

> 普設，一個雙向暗戀互相錯過的故事，OOC預警，TE  
> 雷者自避：耀有家室，然後精神出軌亞瑟

> 人间的圆虽则是不够缘
> 
> ——AGA《圆》

十月的台风，卷来了城市第一场秋雨。

王耀今天待在家里，不是因为人人期盼的台风假，而是平白损失的家庭日。雨丝毫没有消停的迹象，虽则是毛毛雨，他们也不可能依照计划外出野餐。

昨晚被父亲用夜雨过后定是晴天这句话安慰哄睡的孩子们自然是不太开心，还生起了闷气。

你看，报复不就来了吗？

**I never knew**

**我从不知道**

**when the clock stopped and l am looking at you**

**当目光撞上你的那一刻，我贪婪地想把时间凝固**

**I never thought**

**我从未想过**

**I will miss someone like you someone I thought that I knew**

**我对你的思念会深入骨髓，超越了我所遇见过的一切**

大女儿生闷气的时候就喜欢自弹自唱纾解情绪，王耀想自己应该陪笑再哄两句，她肯定不会再这样折磨自己。可是他笑不出来。

他悄悄望向厨房，妻子忙碌的背影令他放心起来，她摆弄厨具时的叮铃当啷，伴着滴答的雨声，形成柔和的白噪音，作势要王耀按入回忆的云絮里，软绵飘忽——又需要自己赋予温度。

与他的回忆就好像勉强扑灭的火，这一生都要防范死灰复燃。所以王耀不敢回想。

但这清脆的琴声，如脱缰之马，肆意穿梭于流逝的光阴。大女儿歌艺未经雕琢，歌词之间又夹带明显的换气声。

好像在抽泣。

是谁在哭？

——谁又应该哭？

**I should be waiting**

**是时候去期待**

**waiting for someone new**

**等待一个全新的开始**

**even though that it wasn't you**

**即使那个故事里没有你**

王耀首先想到了妻子的眼泪。

这是一件好事，不是吗？

她是王耀相处最舒服的人，家庭责任心很强，是结婚的完美人选。这段婚姻是相亲的结果，王耀其实还摸不清对方是否爱上自己，直至诞下小儿子后有一晚她硬生生抓醒了他，然后自顾自撞入他怀里。

「王耀，为什么儿子的眉毛会那么粗？」

「都说了那是隔代遗传，再说他只是稍微粗一点……」这个问题他已经不是第一回听到和解释，但他总不能对产后抑郁的她发牢骚，只好一遍遍安慰她那不是什么问题。但这一晚，她打断了他。

「——是不是关他的事？！」

王耀的身子瞬间僵硬了。他以为告诉妻子「他」于自己心中的存在可以体现出自己对她的诚实和对这段感情的认真，没想到会成为她质疑自己的理由。

这句话怎么听怎么离谱。男人和男人难道还能搞出一个孩子来？真的能搞出来的话，他又愿意么？

王耀很想这样反驳妻子，但最后他还是怜爱地圈紧了怀抱。

你真傻啊，不过这不怪你，怪我。

怪我自己还未完全放下就告诉你。

「怎么可能呢。我和他永远只是朋友，决定了你是我共度余生的人之后我就再没有对他有什么想法了，真的不关他的事。」

——导致明明在讲真话都暗自心虚。

「如果你还不信的话，」王耀伸手在床头柜上摸出自己的手机拿到妻子面前，打开联络人列表，按进第二个联络人的页面，「我就跟他断绝联系好了。」

不待妻子回应，他就把「Arthur」删除得干脆利落。抱着妻子期盼她重返梦乡的时候，只有他拼命眨着眼睛想褪去刺眼蓝光所带来的涩痛，越眨越涩，越眨越痛，越眨越朦胧……

让王耀真正感受到妻子的爱意的时刻是，当她从产后抑郁症中康复，她还因为自己的「善妒」向王耀道歉，希望他不会为了自己跟最好的朋友绝交。

「老实说，他是一个很好的朋友，很照顾你，也帮了我们一家很多。你把他加回去吧，我不想你们之间产生隔阂。」

她终究选择信任他，她包容他对他余情未了的可能性。这样的爱是王耀从没想像过自己能够拥有的，感动不已的他又抱住了妻子，心里发誓不能够辜负对方。

他已经作出决择，就没资格回头反悔。

不过王耀最后还是没有存入他的号码。反正早已烂熟于心。

其次，王耀想起那个人的眼泪。

结婚之前，王耀告诉妻子一个秘密。其实他是双性恋，心里一直默默珍藏一个男生的眉眼身影。

他的名字是亚瑟‧柯克兰，是他未曾拥有的初恋。

他们识于微时，如今举世瞩目的青年创业家当年不过是同桌王耀乐此不疲玩他粗眉毛的梗笑得满地打滚，自己只能面红耳赤无能狂怒的转学生。

从什么时候开始，嘴角的笑容开始变了味道呢？

王耀记不清了，太多令他心动的瞬间无从探究。只知道他意识到即使笃信下一次亚瑟还会随传随到但自己就是不想放他走以后，他反而不敢在他面前笑得太多。

好怕这隐秘的情愫被对方察觉，给基督徒的亚瑟带来不必要的困扰。

可是所有不得宣泄的感情感受，最后只会融入血液，荡漾至四肢百骸，成为华佗刮不去的骨毒，成为他灵魂的一部分。

就算亚瑟两年之后因为外交官父亲调职举家迁回祖国，王耀不得不与他道别，他也未曾觅得良好的疗毒场所。

亚瑟每次在梦中蓦然回首，笑着向他伸来的手，王耀没有一次忍得住不牵得紧紧的。

他会任他放肆，爆炸的心跳是他们情曲的绝妙鼓点。

为什么与妻儿的亲情终于可以压过对亚瑟的爱情？因为王耀已经做了无数次心理暗示，后者是无望的，是多余的，由始至终都是一厢情愿。

亚瑟很厉害，他可以自己撑起一片天地；妻子和儿女才更需要他，去撑起他们的世界。

所以说，为什么当一切自以为是被打碎得稀巴烂，先哭的竟然是他？

有一年九月三十，柯克兰公司的梦想项目取得重大成功，亚瑟上午跟公司上午的战友庆祝奋斗多时的成果，下午则是放了自己一个假，跟好友们来一个狂欢派对，一屋子的美酒佳酿被横扫一空。兴高采烈至二十二点多，宾客迈出飘浮的步伐陆续告别归家，已经喝得酡红的主人家礼仪尽失，冲着他们关门的背影大声嘲骂他们没酒胆太扫兴。他晃来晃去的手臂随即被精确捕捉安放，可怜的酒瓶也被解救下来。

「别喝了，别喝了，你还记得自己姓甚名谁吗？忘了自己酒量酒品有多差了吗还喝那么多……」

「我忘记我是谁没所谓，我记得你就行了，耀。」亚瑟扭头慵懒一笑。年轻总裁最好的朋友，就是各位企业大佬眼中普普通通的打工仔，身上带着寻常人的烟火气，也会为了钱财烦恼，但是在亚瑟眼中总会泛着温暖的光晕，一定是他一直相信存在的看不到的妖精小姐在围绕着他飞。他闭上眼晴笑意加深，请一直保佑祝福这么正气美好的人啊……

只有他会为他留到最后。

而在王耀眼中，亚瑟亦是光芒万丈。现在后者就好像窝在一角乖巧歇息的小狼狗，毛茸茸的金发让前者情不自禁伸出了手——

「去你的，我在这边。」王耀没好气地拍了一下亚瑟的后脑勺，这都醉得产生幻觉了。他看着他转身道，「我去拿解酒丸给你，再不吃不行了。」

亚瑟这时拉住了王耀的手。

王耀却没有顺势转身。

「耀，我知道这时候说出来各种意义上都太不恰当，但是我真的很想告诉你。」

「我接受杂志专访的时候，说自己是单身主义者。那是彻彻底底的谎言。」

「我不是事业大过天，不是不向往爱情。只是我已经错过我的真爱。」

「我安慰自己，那时太年轻或许那算不上爱情，但是忙碌的时候、无聊的时候我都会想起同一个人，我的心跳依然会因为他而乱了序。」

「我安慰自己，世界太大或许我还未遇见我更爱的那个人，但是成年之后我交往的对象全部跟一个人有相似之处。我的理想对象只有一个标准，但我不会再找到合适的那个人，或者能够动摇我标准的人。」

「我安慰自己，那只是我自作多情，他没有我在身边也很幸福。这是真的，我相信是真的，不然我会自责至死。」

「这句安慰很奏效，直至前几个月他的儿女感染肺炎进了医院，照顾他们的母亲也被传染。我看着他那段日子焦虑又憔悴，我的心很痛，我觉得自己完全帮不上忙，他站在自责的悬崖边上我却拉不回他。他很倔强，我深知生活的困难打不倒他，他只会向前看，不会回头，他也就没有看到我，被困于『过去』的我。」

王耀用尽浑身力气克制手心的震颤，仿佛下一秒被判死刑。

亚瑟也停下来，深吸一口气。听，命运的刽子手多么高明，那轻轻一划会像燃烧的星屑，你会为之惋惜；带着牵扯心底柔软的声音，还要让你下一秒觉得——

「那个人就是你。王耀，我爱你。以前是，现在是，以后也是。」

——被杀也是天大的福气。

**but I know that it's wonderful incredible baby irrational**

**但是亲爱的，爱情是如此诱人 不可思议 甚至荒谬**

**I never knew it was obsessional**

**我竟无法挣脱**

**and I never knew it was with you**

**任着情不知所起，一往而深**

可笑的是，消受又要另外讨资格。

王耀也就真的笑了，「为什么现在才跟我讲？」

他还是不肯给他一个回头。

「我知道你也许会感到恶心，我理应把这个秘密带入坟墓。我也不是想重新追求你，不是想拆散你幸福美满的家庭。我只想让你知道，

你永远不是一个人。

任何时候只要你需要一个人，我都会随传随到。

请不要抗拒依靠我。 」

遗留的星屑划下去，原来是温温凉凉的湿润么？

王耀还是回了头，亚瑟还是落了泪。

明明是那么骄傲的人。

「你让我怎么回应好呢，亚瑟‧柯克兰？」

「说一句，两个太有分寸的人相爱就是一场灾难吗？」

亚瑟猛地抬头，王耀却低下了头。

剩下最后的一点勇气，亚瑟还要贪婪地掰开两半花光。因为他们都知道，他们只有这一夜。

王耀果真没有抗拒亚瑟火急火燎的拥抱，烫得他只能蜷缩在他怀里哽咽。

「你这个混蛋，」亚瑟用大拇指抹去王耀眼角的晶莹，他依然没有拒绝，「一个人一晚上就喝了半屋子的酒，平时还要天天熬夜，分分钟早死过我，还说什么要守护我，放屁！」

「我只想你健康平安，完成你的梦想。你注定加冕成王，你一定可以打下一片江山，只欠一个爱你的美人，你值得比我更好的……」

亚瑟褪下大半酡红的脸倏地升起激烈的怒红，他霸道地钳住王耀的肩头，要他直视自己的眼睛，喊到脖子青筋暴起，「王耀！你这么快就步入老年听不清我说话了吗？！除了你我接受不了跟其他人在一起！！我可以跟你保证今晚过后不再越界没有人会发现我们的事，我可以跟你保证戒烟戒酒戒熬夜跟你斗长命，我可以跟你保证我会达成我的人生目标和理想不让你失望——」

「对不起，我知道是我不好。不要剥夺我爱你的资格，求求你，」亚瑟突然放软的语气，再次谋杀了王耀的泪腺。

**baby if it's just wonderful incredible baby irrational**

**亲爱的，倘若爱情已经如此美妙 离奇 荒诞**

**I never knew it was so sad**

**为何还要人黯然神伤**

**just so sad**

**心乱如麻**

**I am so sorry**

**我很抱歉**

偌大的客厅衬得依偎的两人尤其渺小，华丽的水晶灯都不及他们双眸盈盈闪烁。亚瑟安静地抱着王耀，他终于有一个机会好好端详他爱的人，不料在青丝间窥见银白的暗河。这人间的风霜凝结得太早了，亚瑟的心抽痛起来，他到底错过了多少？每次王耀的笑脸相迎，到底隐藏了多少他不愿向他坦承求助的烦恼苦难？他附有薄茧的指尖顺着鬓角往下，沿他好看的下颚线来到干净的下巴轻轻捏住，诱使王耀扭头望向亚瑟。

他把他的腰揽得更紧，四目相投好比久旱逢露，满溢的爱意止都止不住。亚瑟的嘴唇不自觉靠近对方，他发誓自己真的只是意乱情迷，。

这一次王耀及时伸出左手挡住了亚瑟。亚瑟感受到王耀冷冰冰的戒指，他彻底酒醒了。

亚瑟本能性想逃离却又不舍离去的神情全被王耀看在眼里。他自诩清醒，心脏就昭示自己存在感似的揪紧起来，痛得明明白白。太过火了，这一切只能存活在他以前的梦境，他最应该做的是起身离开，划清界线。

他的良心正在拷问自己：忘记对妻子的承诺了吗？你早就应该离开，明明只打算留到二十三点，你却已经自作主张告诉她要照顾亚瑟这个醉鬼，只能乘搭最晚一班列车。现在呢？凌晨几点了？你要如何跟她交代？ ！

然而，然而他根本遭受不了他那个眼神。

最终还是灵魂，驱使王耀隔着自己的手心，回应了亚瑟的吻。他闭上了眼睛，望不见对方眼底涟漪激荡的碧湖。

亚瑟也闭上了眼睛，睫毛也再次沾上泪珠。

——你何必呢？

——不要怕让我受到更多的伤，好吗？

这一吻，这一秒的天荒地老，已是荆棘丛生的最大恩典。

_这朵心花 顺延未断 蔓延情乱 接通万世缘_

_缘尽爱未完 一刻的心软_

由于已错过二十四点的列车，王耀只能在亚瑟家留宿一晚，乘搭次日最早一班列车回家。王耀急忙掏出手机给妻子发去又一条道歉解释的短讯，幸好自己出门前有提一嘴照顾醉鬼状态的亚瑟有多麻烦，很有可能要照顾他一整晚，希望她不会生疑。亚瑟让王耀在客房就寝，他却完全不想睡。

王耀去给在主寝室熟睡的亚瑟掖好被角，就着窗帘间渗透出的霓虹光，盯了好一会儿他思念已久的面容，澎湃的心潮终于如愿平复下来。

接着他来到阳台，坐在角落的秋千吊椅，任风吹得头发扎进眼睛也要睁大双眼目睹沉甸甸的墨蓝色云层渐渐变得通透，直至贯穿了白昼与昏暗的斑斓霞光重聚缱绻，仿佛那会是未来的映象。守候破晓的途中，寒意早已淹没了他的身心。

其实王耀是在惩罚自己精神出轨，他不认为自己今晚配有一个安眠。很伪善吧？没错，他自己也是这样认为的。

只有一夜的错误也是错误。他同时辜负了两个人，偏偏他们都觉得自己很好，真是作孽啊，王耀自嘲地想，反正都那么混蛋了，用这个本事骗人或许一个月能赚一年的钱。

就算真爱是亚瑟，他也不可能抛妻弃子。这样算起来，他欠亚瑟更多，可他可以怎么补偿？有什么方法可以减轻他的委屈呢？

凌晨五点，见天色开始明朗，王耀钻进亚瑟家的厨房，打算悄悄离开之前给他做一份早餐。经过王耀一双巧手，简单又营养丰富的早餐很快就出炉了，他放在电饭煲里保温，想了想还是留了一张字条提醒他不要耽误早餐。他想让亚瑟感觉被爱，但是偷偷摸摸的直抒胸臆只能到此为止。

收拾完厨房后王耀准备离开，门口却站着亚瑟‧柯克兰。

「帮我做早餐却不愿意跟我说一声早安吗？」

「早安亚瑟，」王耀反倒大方起来，他就猜到亚瑟强撑着宿醉的头痛也会起床送自己离开。

「早安耀，谢谢你的早餐。离开之前拿走这份生日礼物吧。」亚瑟知道王耀不会愿意让精神不太好的自己送他到车站，干脆不提起了，把礼物送出去才是要事。

出乎亚瑟意料，大可以好友身份收下自己这份礼物的王耀投来一个为难的眼神，「我结婚以来第一次夜不归宿，现在还要拿你这么贵重的礼物回去的话很容易让她起疑心。」

王耀续道，「我想了一整晚，怎么样我们可以相爱得没那么痛苦。最好的方法，」他望向亚瑟，两人疲倦一笑，「已经不可行了。我想，唯有把溢出来的那些情感换一种只有我们心领神会又不越界的方式表达出来，至少这样的话，我们不用再遭受以前的心酸了。」

亚瑟哑然失笑：「我也这样想的啊。这份礼物就是试验品，你又不肯收，那至少打开看一看吧。」

王耀点头便打开了礼物盒，里面是他最喜欢的手表品牌的私人定制款，无论是颜色还是图案设计都是只有他才看得出来的亚瑟的心思。在他的注视下，他把定制手表小心翼翼地戴上手腕，像小孩子一般左摆弄右摆弄着欣赏赞叹，时隔多年露出了毫不掩饰的灿烂笑容。

「谢谢你亚瑟，这块手表我真的很喜欢。这礼物我收下了，不过需要寄放在你这里，真不好意思。」王耀把手表又小心翼翼地放回盒子里，玻璃表面留下他一个珍重的吻，事后他又爱惜地摸了一下才舍得盖上盖子还给亚瑟。

那块手表还算是他们的定情信物呢。王耀喃喃道，「如果以后可以光明正大地戴上就太好了。」

最后，王耀想起了自己的眼泪。

结婚前，每每夜不能寐或梦后空虚，他会为亚瑟流下两行思念。

结婚后，自觉要显得坚强就基本没怎么哭，除了极度担忧和自责的时候。想起亚瑟的话，他会去看雨，因为他说过他的祖国长年飘雨。久而久之便形成条件反射，看到雨便想起亚瑟。

自此他明白为何诗人总爱寄情于景。埋藏于循环出现的自然景致里，想要念记的感情便会生生不息，又不至于显得张扬。

他没敢奢想自己会有一天，与亚瑟心心相印喜极而泣。

命运真的很会玩，想要他承受人生最大的考验就给出最令他无法抗拒的甜头。但若问王耀会否为了那一天，付出可能是一辈子的代价，

——他大概会为了他，赌哪怕万分之一的机率吧。

雨在傍晚的时候终于停了，留给王耀一家夜空一轮皓月。

小儿子晚饭后很神奇地想跟父亲提早来一次循例的晚间阅读，王耀欣然赴约，拿出最新一期的英语学习月刊。该刊邀请一位嘉宾进行人物专访时会在文章侧栏标注佳句佳词，并提供赏析重点及讨论问题，是很好的教材。

他一眼就认得出封面人物的手表，但仍若无其事地坐在儿子身后，手指扫着句子给他朗读原文，逐句讲解，事前他会上一次网上订阅会员专区看采访原片并模仿受访者的腔调。儿子对这种学习方式挺受落，他就无论多忙都要维持这段亲子学习时间了。

「这句是受访者的回答，意思是：由于这所慈善机构的主要服务对象在中国大陆，公司基金会特意取了一个中文名字，生命之熠耀。」

「熠耀？是爸爸名字的那个耀吗？是什么意思？」

「对。『熠耀』借指萤火，我想他们命名原因是想带出这个讯息：就算我们和萤火虫一样渺小，只要我们都付出一点爱，发出自己的光芒，就算那份爱多么隐秘微小、难以察觉，星星点点汇聚在一起总可以温暖他人，甚至改变他人的一生喔。」

王耀轻抚着儿子的眉梢，恍惚之间好像预见到他未来的模样。他咳了一声，给儿子上今天最后一堂课。

「付出爱也需要胆大心细，我们往往做到了后者，做不到前者。不要觉得自己的爱是没有意义的，要大胆表达和付出，因为你不会知道那份爱可以给对方造成多重要的影响。」

_缘尽也自圆 一刻的心暖_

_圆尽也是圆 一点的深远_

END


End file.
